


Fuck Off. We're Auzzies

by Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Pairings May Change, Profanity, Some lewd language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious
Summary: Co-writing a story with my friend over on Fanfiction.net: A Vixen Kitsune - Oh Shit. Full Summary Inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first Chapter is just a longer summary than the summary box will allow. Please Comment, tell me what you think, if you want us to keep going with it and ask any questions you like.

Youngest daughters of the Australian Hailari line, twins Jade and Kirsten, have a little incident with a portkey sent to their father by the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

The two end up in a prison cell, where their father and seven older brothers end up finding them. An ensuing lawsuit forces the family to situate themselves in Britain for the duration of the suit. Jade and Kirsten, as well as the youngest of their older brothers, Frank and Gideon, have to go to Hogwarts for the year because their father had told them that despite the lawsuit, he would not allow their grades to drop.

Because of the outdated era and Pureblood supremacy that Britain has found itself in, each is dropped to lower grades, the girls sharing classes with Harry and co.

But with an abusive teacher, behind-the-times classes, a potion's master that acts like a five year old and a headmaster that pokes his nose where it doesn't belong, friendships and families are beginning to fall apart.

Can the twins keep themselves together or will the backwards world they find themselves in tear them down?


End file.
